<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Lady's propriety and valor by Whrain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618215">A Lady's propriety and valor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whrain/pseuds/Whrain'>Whrain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Temeraire - Naomi Novik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Spoilers for all books, dragon rights au, quality father daughter bonding, unrequited Napoleon/Laurence, wholesome family time in the Laurence &amp; Emily department</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:02:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whrain/pseuds/Whrain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after a certain aviator captain and his dragon have brought down an alleged tyrant, tensions flare in a thriving Britain. Tensions that force Emily Roland to lie low for some time in a London townhouse.<br/>Though technically protected by her former Captain's growing influence and reputation, William Laurence makes always for good company and even better bait for trouble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Demane/Emily Roland, John Granby &amp; William Laurence, John Granby/Augustine Little, Napoleon Bonaparte/William Laurence, William Laurence &amp; Emily Roland, William Laurence &amp; Temeraire, William Laurence &amp; Temeraire &amp; Tenzing Tharkay, William Laurence/Tenzing Tharkay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Come all you fair and tender girls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have tried to make this fluffy quality family time fic but once I realized what year this could be technically set in, the hounds smelled the potential for Angst and now you will get this instead.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Would someone ask Emily Roland if she knew her father, her answer would be, No.</p>
<p>Would someone ask her if she missed him, her answer would have remained the same.</p>
<p>If someone asked why she most likely would have looked towards the man sitting opposite her. Straight back pressed against the cushions of the carriage, eyes fixed on something he could see through the small window.</p>
<p>A small smile played on her lips while giving Laurence a once over.</p>
<p>The retired admiral and dragon captain might be wearing civilian clothing, a rather fashionable assembly of tightly fitted trousers, a white shirt with voluminous sleeves adorned by stylized dragon cufflinks, Emily knew to be a gift from Captain Granby. Complimenting the assembly of white was a crème coloured waistcoat with six silver buttons and subtle embroidery along the hem. There was, of course, neckcloth neatly tied around his neck and damned be the fool that expected William Laurence to attend any social gathering without Hessians. She was pretty sure it would stir rumours if Laurence arrived at a party wearing properly buckled shoes. </p>
<p>The actual main event of his whole attire was a gold-hued coat, currently resting in a neatly folded pile beside him.</p>
<p>He had worn it when he had picked her up at London covert. Making the striking embroidery on the coat a sign of rank rather than pomp. She had seen more than one aviator snap to attention even though Laurence hadn’t paid them any mind.</p>
<p>He had complimented Emily on her dress, despite it being a rather simple affair compared to whatever Temeraire and the Chinese embassy had forced on him.</p>
<p>It was a mostly white dress, which’s skirt seemed to end right beneath her bosom, while her tits were nearly pushed towards her chin by a contraction that Captain Harcourt had deemed worse than the corsets she was used to.</p>
<p>She was surprised Laurence hadn’t fainted of such a lack of property upon seeing so much of her chest exposed. But apparently, this was the highest fashion among young women and since she was to stay with Laurence for the season her whole wardrobe seemed to be designed to allow her breasts to suffocate her.</p>
<p>There were two or three other dresses in her new collection, which were even more elaborately decorated than Laurence coat and while she couldn’t deny that she had been willing to wear his wardrobe she doubted that any man would even consider constricting his movement in such a ridiculous manner as English women did.</p>
<p>Her mother had set a trend of establishing female officers into polite society, but it was no good if they weren’t allowed to wear their uniforms at social gatherings.</p>
<p>The only consolation she had was, that she only had to endure these clothes till they reached Laurence city house, she would trade that uncomfortable dress for trousers and hide behind the walls till it was time to attend some silly party or whatever Laurence would do to pass his time while Temeraire was busy bothering Parliament.</p>
<p>“You can see the house from here”, Laurence drew back the curtains for her, revealing a bridge and beyond what she supposed must have been the Thames. There were rows upon rows of city houses, arranged neatly to either side of a brought avenue decorated by newly planted trees.</p>
<p>The avenue like most London streets had been widened in the past five years. Had it really been five years since she had left Temeraire and Laurence?</p>
<p>The trees were an attempt to embellish the newly cobbled streets, or if rumours about some of London’s citizens held true, an attempt to make it harder for dragons to walk those very streets that had been adapted for their use.</p>
<p>She knew that there were tensions, knew that Temeraire and Laurence were caught in the thick of it. There were new wrinkles on Laurence’s face, but he wore a smile when he quite unnecessarily pointed out one of the grant houses to her.</p>
<p>“I’m quite pleased with Celestial House”, he declared with a lopsided grin, that indicated endless amusement over the name, while his hand lazily pointed at the only townhouse with a vast courtyard and a dragon pavilion looking out toward the Thames.</p>
<p>The actual townhouse had two stories, a brilliantly white frontage, with silver-lined windows and doors.</p>
<p>The roofing shingles were also grey giving the enormous house a strangely humble air, considering that Laurence had commissioned it, she probably shouldn’t be surprised. Temeraire’s pavilion certainly made up for it.</p>
<p>Looking to the world like the temple of some Chinese deity. The same grey shingles covering a roof that was rimmed with golden decorations, elaborate designs of dragons, books and things she would be able to name once she stood before the building, covering the walls and pillars.</p>
<p>Willow branches fell over one half of the pavilion veiling it in an aesthetically pleasing manner only Temeraire could have considered in the pavilion’s construction.</p>
<p>She found that she shared Laurence joy at the view, the whole estate seemed like a joke only a few people would appreciate.</p>
<p>“Do you have any plans during your stay, Sir?”, Emily inquired once they were back to staring at each other while the carriage rattled through the cities cobbled streets.</p>
<p>“Indulging Temeraire, when he finds time for me. Exploring the city. I haven’t been in London for a year. Going to the Opera, that’s one of those things I haven’t managed to do in all the years since the war ended. Even though I saw my fair share of Chinese plays” he grinned before faltering, “Visiting my family.”</p>
<p>“Will I be expected to accompany you?”</p>
<p>She wasn’t entirely sure what answer would please her most.</p>
<p>Even the short carriage ride had reminded her of how much she had missed the man. And her heart still ached for a reunion with Temeraire.</p>
<p>She certainly had been pleased when Laurence had greeted her with an expression short of a broad smile, shaking her hand with all the pride of a superior officer seeing his former ward advance through the ranks.</p>
<p>She had done well, those last few years, aboard Excidium and had excelled under Captain Portland in Gibraltar.</p>
<p>Then she had been transferred to Mortiferus and it had become apparent that even though Captain St. Germain did her best to shield her, with the increasing presence of the dragons among politics and the sudden reappearance of a certain Celestial and his Captain who had been thought gone for good in China, that the admiralty didn’t fancy the thought of another Roland woman stepping on their toes.</p>
<p>There had been tension between the corps and the navy. Tensions that had been used to remove Emily from her posting aboard Mortiferus. Her mother had been called to London, was actually in the city right now. Emily had seen Excidium at the covert but with a target painted on both her mother’s and her own back they had deemed it best to keep their distance.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, that meant that there was also no Captain currently willing to take her under their wing.</p>
<p>She was generally forbidden from serving among Temeraire’s original formation and even though she understood why serving aboard Excidium had only been a temporary solution, she found it a little hurtful that none of the other Captains dared to recruit her.</p>
<p>It was a temporary thing, she was well aware of that, it had nothing to do with her abilities even if she could be troublesome from time to time, she knew her way about a dragon, could best most aviators in a fight and wasn’t shy of conflict.</p>
<p>It was all just blasted politics.</p>
<p>Politics that had forced her mother to ask Laurence to nursemaid her.</p>
<p>Laurence was such a red flag to anyone that no one would dare to target Emily during her stay and she actually was grateful for the opportunity to spend some time with her former Captain and first dragon but at the same time, she still thought about Deman’s proposal of just sneaking onto the dragontransport, carrying his formation into the East Indies and joining his crew.</p>
<p>It would be a blow to her carrier, far more than spending a few month’s idly in London but it sounded like more fun than going to the Opera.</p>
<p>“Only if it’s in your own interest”, Laurence responded and it took her a moment to remember, that she had actually been the one to ask a question.</p>
<p>“I would be pleased.”</p>
<p>There was a smile tugging on Laurence lips again, he had become quite adept at recognizing her lies.</p>
<p>“I assure you Temeraire is looking forward to your company and so am I.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Of lovely hosts and uninveted guests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>That's what you get for having a dragon and a vagabond run your estate Laurence.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emily was in love with Laurence townhouse.</p><p>Not so much with the building itself though it had a cosy atmosphere, but rather with the staff well acquainted to their master's oddities and therefore completely ignorant towards Emily's.</p><p>Joining Laurence for dinner wearing trousers hadn't even prompted a raised brow.</p><p>The food was delicious, and she felt like they were back at travelling the world. The four courses originating from England, China, something she considered Indian and as dessert they were served some odd fruit imported from an Island near the American coast.</p><p>"It's delicious", Emily marvelled remembering too late that she wasn't supposed to speak with a full mouth. She swallowed, carefully dabbing her mouth with the delicate handkerchief.</p><p>"My apologies, Sir"</p><p>Laurence seemed just as amused at her attempts at proper behaviour as he was pleased.</p><p>And his silent approval was much more complement as all words of praise from her Captains during the last years.</p><p>God, she had missed him.</p><p>"How have you been? I, of course, am aware of the general facts. Granby is boasting about how all my crewmembers are doing better now", there was a chuckle in his voice, "But I'm rather curious to hear about the details. How was service on Excidium?"</p><p>"Quite different from Temeraire as you may imagine. He's less coddling and far more condescending. And I'm pretty sure Temeraire must have received a whole armada of letters that claim he has debauched me.</p><p>But otherwise? It was mainly a representative posting. With mother being the admiralty’s favourite problem child and all.</p><p>He doesn't get much action and is rather busy keeping the other dragons in line.</p><p>That's why I went to Gibraltar."</p><p>"Captain Portland and Laetificat were speaking highly of you when we met… When was it? Probably a year ago."</p><p>"You and Captain Portland seemed to have become well acquainted in recent times?", Emily inquired, curious as to the reason.</p><p>There were wild speculations throughout the coverts. From Portland retiring, to Laetificat of all dragons taking an interest in the dragon's right movement.</p><p>"Ah, yes your mother might not have had the opportunity to tell you. The navy is quite keen on establishing dragons on their patrol ships.</p><p>Since the Chinese armada quite impressively serves as a pioneer model, the old flag ranks are a little worried that other less friendly forces might have the same idea.</p><p>Portland is supposed to man the first transport for a cruise. And since I'm the only man with some expertise at Britain's disposal, we have been meeting quite a lot."</p><p>"Some expertise?", she snorted, "You and Temeraire have your own bloody transport."</p><p>She stifled a laugh once she noticed Laurence bristling at her swearing.</p><p>"Well, we did lend her to the covert since it's unlikely we will require her in the upcoming months", Laurence returned, completely missing the point.</p><p>If this little had changed in the past years, Emily was certain to enjoy her stay.  </p><p>She was about to ask after Mister Tharkay’s well - being - since Laurence had been staying on his estate during the construction of Celestial house and as far as anyone was concerned the two shared a deep friendship and were partner patrons of half a dozen businesses, many of them under dragonish governance – when a man, probably half a decade her senior, barged through the door.</p><p>He wore something that might have been considered gentleman’s clothing if it wasn’t terribly wrinkled and covered in ink stains.</p><p>His hair was tousled, and he looked a little bewildered at seeing her at the table.</p><p>He didn’t appear to be a threat but that didn’t change that she was a young Lady wearing trousers at a gentleman’s dinner table. She was already contemplating how to get rid of the man when Laurence finally noticed that something was off.</p><p>Turning his face went from surprised to mildly annoyed until he forced a pleasant smile to cover it.</p><p>“Mister Clare may I introduce you to my ward, Emily Roland. Miss Roland, Mister John Clare”, Laurence didn’t even bother to stand up.</p><p>“A pleasure, Miss”, the man bowed his body to something resembling a gesture of respect, before turning to Laurence.</p><p>“I am so sorry for interrupting your dinner in such a manner, Sir. I fear I misunderstood the invitation.”</p><p>“I suppose Temeraire invited you? He hasn’t returned yet”, there was a hurt undertone in those words, little was left of the amusement they had shared a moment before.</p><p>“Oh he has somewhat invited me, but I was aware that the good dragon was away since I could see the vacant pavilion during my right. Temeraire’s invitation was somewhat… liberal I gained the impression he had given me leave to come and go as I pleased and since your coach was seen around midday, I surmised you were home. I just didn’t know you had company.”</p><p>“As much as I understand that Temeraire’s invitations can be… confusing to some. It makes me wonder why you would have set your mind on visiting me of all people. You must be quite aware that I am no authority on poetry or literature.”</p><p>On this Mister Clare’s eyes brightened and Emily thought with some amusement that whatever his answer would be, would either make Laurence blush furiously or throw him out of the house with his own hands.</p><p>“Ah! But all my colleagues sing praises of your insights during their sessions with Temeraire. Who’s opinion is worth more to an artist? That of a fellow artist who always holds himself above the work of his equal or that of the very person one aims to impress. What is art if not a mans attempt to appeal to the masses?”</p><p>Laurence looked at him as if he wasn’t sure wherever Clare had insulted him or not.</p><p>“Anyway”, he stated deciding to give the poet the benefit of the doubt, “Temeraire might have extended an … unlimited invitation but I am not of the same liberal mind. As much as it pleases me to hear that my opinion is held in such high regard. I must insist that the next time you wish to pay me a visit, you may do it in the same manner as all my other guests by requesting a formal invite.”</p><p>Clare bristled a little at that, his lips twitching as if he was about to say something very smart and witty.</p><p>Emily would have liked to dare him to do just that, remembering vividly all the ways Laurence had found to shut down all her insolent remarks. Though she was quite convinced he was most astoundingly lenient with her.</p><p>Unfortunately, Clare didn’t even make it as far as opening his mouth properly. All fight vanishing from his eyes, replaced by the guarded gaze of a schoolboy expecting a beating.</p><p>Emily looked towards Laurence knowing perfectly well what she would see.</p><p>He hadn’t moved much just enough to meet Clare’s gaze, but it was the expression he wore, head slightly tilted to the left, right brow raised, blue eyes the spitting image of a frozen lake.</p><p>It was the way he had looked at her whenever she had been about to do something utterly foolish. Something sure to harm her career or that of her fellow aviators.</p><p>William Laurence was scarcely angry at you and even if he was it wasn’t nearly as upsetting as seeing him disappointed and that look was all the warning they ever got.</p><p>“Of course, Sir. Please accept my apologies and I will gladly oblige you by sending a missive next time I wish to inquire on your insides.”</p><p>“Very well Mister Clare, I am looking forward to it. Just as I am looking forward to a pleasant evening with Miss Roland”, which was the only hint Clare would be getting before being ordered out.</p><p>“Shall I see Mister Clare to the door, Sir?”, a girl with a strong French accent inquired.</p><p>She was one of the maids and apparently had been dusting in a nearby room.</p><p>“If you would be so good. A pleasant evening to you Mister Clare.”</p><p>“And to you, Sir”, this time they received a proper bow, “Madam.”</p><p>They sat in silence until the door could be heard fall shut.</p><p>“Miss Boleyn are such visits a frequent occurrence?”, Laurence inquired from the housekeeper. A sturdy woman with a clearly Asian origin. She had been attending to their dinner as some form of the chaperone, though with Laurence and Emily’s relationship being fairly well known it wasn’t a real necessity. Emily supposed it was rather due to the curiosity of the staff than Laurence preference.</p><p>“I told the staff to inquire after the … surprise guest’s reasons for the visit and to bring them up to you for review. But I fear old habits die hard, Sir.”</p><p>“So they are frequent. I won’t berate you, Miss Boleyn, since I have only arrived and Temeraire had thus far no opportunity to state the way he has been running the house. However pray inform the staff that I do not wish to have guests wandering the grounds without a host in attendance and if they happen to come and knock on the door, they may inform me before letting them in.”</p><p>“Of course, Sir.” Was there amusement in the woman’s eyes? Emily thought she might like her.</p><p>Laurence hadn’t missed it either, “Dismissed, Miss Boleyn”, though there was no heat behind those words. </p><p>She curtseyed before surrendering the room.</p><p>“By God, that’s what you gain from having a dragon and a known vagabond run the household for half a year. My dragon has been inviting poets to live in the guestroom with no one there but the staff.”</p><p>“Live in the guestroom?”, suddenly Mister Clare’s rumpled state was less amusing to her.</p><p>“Well I suppose I will turn a blind eye for half an hour, so Miss Boleyn can get rid of others if there are any. And then I will ask Temeraire to kindly withdraw his offers.”</p><p>“If I may be so free you are handling it admiringly, Sir”, Emily teased.</p><p>“Careful Miss Roland or I might be tempted to inquire after the room Mister Clare’s has been staying in and demand you to be put there.”</p><p>“How improper.”</p><p>“I fear since Temeraire has been running our townhouse for quite a while now there is not much propriety to be found.”</p><p>“You don’t seem very upset by the thought.”</p><p>Laurence smirked glancing at her across the table, his gaze clearly meant to imply her own appearance, “No I most certainly am not.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lullaby of the good and the bad nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Temeraire's back. Horse riding is discussed and everyone ought to be happy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shoutout to my pals in the Temeraire discord for keeping me motivated! Lads and Lasses, you are the best.<br/>Bear-hugs for borrowed_voices!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emily found a maid in her room by the time she gave up on hoping Temeraire would arrive at a reasonable time of day.</p><p>She had spent the hours following dinner exploring the townhouse and attached grounds. Finding that she liked it but that, after a while, one grew quite lonely in such a grand building with so little life inside.</p><p>She had already met most of the staff before supper and discovered that most of them had been recruited from all around the globe. Laurence and Temeraire didn’t employ one, but three cooks, all of them claiming to be experts on both, draconic and human cuisine. Continuing the pattern easily applied to all of the staff. </p><p>There were only two maids born on British soil, one of them Irish. There was an Indian, a French and a Turkish girl. The valet to Emily’s astonishment was American and the two guards were former Prussian soldiers.</p><p>She hadn’t seen the laundress yet but apparently she had African roots, though she was rumoured to be a gentleman’s daughter.</p><p>The whole staff reminded Emily strangely of Temeraire’s crew. A ragtag assembly of people who usually would have never met. But now were bound by loyalty, to a British gentleman and a twenty-ton Celestial.</p><p>And there was just as much fussing going on.</p><p>“Oh Miss, I’m so sorry but the new maid didn’t know what she was doing. She used the wrong sheets.”</p><p>It was the French girl that had accompanied Clare to the door. She was a pretty thing, Emily thought, maybe two years her junior with pitch-black hair and valley green eyes.</p><p>“I would have been happy about any sheets”, Emily declared staring at the bed and the strange arrangement of pillows leaning against the headboard. No one needed six pillows of six different sizes to sleep.</p><p>“Only the best for the master’s guests”, she said it with a smile. A repetition of something, probably a joke among servants.</p><p>“Is he still being peculiar?”, Emily asked while looking around.</p><p>Her rooms like most of the townhouse were furnitured with dark wood and she quickly noticed, that the tapestries weren’t the same as those in the dining or in any of the other rooms.</p><p>And the colour of the sheets was different. She had seen some of the guestrooms and everywhere the colour pattern had changed. Red, blue, even yellow. Hers were green.</p><p>“One should not speak ill of once master”, the girl returned, but it clearly wasn’t meant as a no.</p><p>Emily had seen the staff look at Laurence. There was no ill will towards him.</p><p>“Humour me.”</p><p>“The poor laundress spends half her day ironing coats like she was still employed by his majesties army”, she chuckled, “Though, I suppose, he does carry himself as if he were still wearing uniform. Ah, and our poor Jameson has died of shame three times over. Even though he’s American and originally tried to boast with being used to a master’s oddities. He was not used to his masters going out to buy groceries themselves.”</p><p>“Themselves? You aren’t expecting me to believe that Temeraire is walking through London's food markets."</p><p>Though the image of the Celestial tagging along behind Laurence, like some highborn Lady’s pet dog, was quite amusing.</p><p>“Oh he tried once, but the poor dears in the streets got all startled and not all the streets have been properly adapted as to yet. No, mostly it’s Master Laurence and Master Tharkay, if they are both in attendance, there is.”</p><p>“Laurence mentioned that Tharkay is away on business. I believe they have holdings somewhere in Istanbul?”</p><p>“Yes, some Kaziliks have gotten it into their head that they could help with those terrible new steam engines. They have probably burned down the factory if Miss Iskierka is anything to go by.”</p><p>Miss Iskierka?</p><p>“You have met her?”</p><p>“Ah, she and her companion pay us a visit once in a while. Strange creature. Even stranger bond with Master Temeraire, I must admit. Though they seem reasonably fond of each other… in quite a different manner than Master Temeraire and Madam Mei.”</p><p>Emily was rendered speechless. She obviously knew that Mei had accompanied the Chinese ambassador or rather was the Chinese ambassador, but the maid’s odd fondness for the dragons made it hard not to stare at her as if she had grown a second head.</p><p>She had been told that society had gone through a lot of changes. Had noticed it in the demeanour of people, whenever she had encountered civilians in her uniform. But mostly covert life had remained the same, which apparently couldn’t be said for the life of city maids.</p><p>“Also I wish Master Temeraire would come home soon. Master Laurence always gets odd ideas if he is left unattended for too long. Two evenings in the house and the next morning he’s gone for good and comes back scratched and dirty a week or two later. Though I suppose he wouldn’t leave you unattended like this. He's a gentleman after all. Pray if you two should plan on vanishing on us make sure he leaves a note for us as well as for Master Temeraire.”</p><p>Emily frowned but inclined her head in agreement.</p><p>“Though I see I am babbling. My apologies Miss Roland. Your room should be ready now.”</p><p>Watching her go, left Emily with an uncomfortable sensation of having only scratched the surface of a story she was supposed to know by heart.</p><p>She, of course, was well aware that her former Captain's life had been everything but idle. Besides the Chinese Armada and whatever involvement he had in Temeraire’s dragon rights movement, there was a certain incident during Temeraire’s run for parliament, that had the newspapers speculating for weeks.</p><p>A black spot in a nearly spotless timeline, or, if the maid’s words were anything to go by, an apparently spotless timeline.</p><p>Laurence getting himself into trouble wasn’t exactly something new. Laurence vanishing on people neither but usually he did none of these things on his own account but rather ended up captured or separated during a mission.</p><p>She remembered the dreadful feeling of having lost him on their way to China and wasn’t entirely sure if she approved of this new habit of his.</p><p>There was a rustling of trees outside and for a moment Emily believed it to be a strong wind. Then her ears picked up the flapping of wings and her mood brightened. Temeraire was home.</p><p>---</p><p>She had planned to leave the moment to themselves. Since Laurence had a look on his face as if he would rather jump out the window, than walk down the stairs to open the backdoor, but dragons made it quite easy to eavesdrop.</p><p>“Temeraire! It’s so good to see you, my dear. Pray tell, how was your day?”</p><p>“Laurence”, it reminded Emily of a child's screech. A child, that had spent a weekend at its grandparents.</p><p>Only that the Celestial was more than capable of lifting Laurence and Laurence couldn’t even begin to embrace the dragons muzzle. Though that didn’t stop him from trying and Emily had a front-row seat to her, oh so dignified host, clinging to the dragon’s head while his legs dangled very undignifiedly in the air.</p><p>“Oh, how can you ask about my day, when I haven’t seen you in weeks! You were in France? Have they treated you well? Have you eaten properly?”</p><p>Back in Temeraire’s talon, for a proper inspection, Laurence shook his head, “You great nursemaid. I would return the question if I didn’t know that our staff has been pampering you. It was a pleasant few week abroad. France seems to do considerably well, and I must have eaten myself through three banquets so don’t fret.<br/>
I have read about your feats in politics. Splendidly done. Though you are of course the greater authority on political matters.”</p><p>“It’s quite tiring. Sometimes nothing seems to happen at all, then all of a sudden there has been a bill passed, that forbids us from getting near farmhouses. And though I can agree with the initial idea of not startling cattle, there ought to be a better way to deal with it.”</p><p>“I’m sure you will come up with something. You recall, that we have a guest? Emily Roland is to stay with us for quite some time. At the very least throughout the season.”</p><p>“Oh yes! Pray tell, where is she? She hasn’t gone to bed yet, has she? Oh, Laurence, I’m so sorry for my late arrival but they just wouldn’t stop bickering.”</p><p>“Hello Temeraire”, Emily stepped into the garden feeling a little shy.</p><p>They had exchanged letters, neither Laurence nor Temeraire willing to lose contact to the very people, who had seem them to hell and back, but she hadn’t seen the Celestial in years and somehow feared he might have lost interest.</p><p>“Roland! Oh, it’s so good to see you”, if dragons were capable of bouncing Temeraire might have just done so, “Pray don’t listen to Excidium. He has sent some very rude letters and I have made sure that he won’t forget your value again. You were my best crewmember after all”, he bent down as if to whisper, so at least only there immediate neighbours would get to listen, “Pray don’t tell Ferris or Granby.”</p><p>Words lifting some invisible weight from her chest.</p><p>“How have you enjoyed your stay so far? What do you think of the house? Do you like my pavilion? Oh, we should have invited you sooner.”</p><p>“Good god. My dear, you ought to let her answer one question before asking another”, Laurence was already leaning against Temeraire’s leg, looking utterly bemused by the dragon’s excitement.</p><p>In this regard they had certainly not changed much.  </p><p>“The house is beautiful, Temeraire and your pavilion looks incredible. You will have to explain to me some of the symbols, once we find time for it.”</p><p>The dragon’s chest swelled in pride, ruff raised, eyes alight and Laurence wasn’t the only one wearing a fond expression. Emily didn’t really care for the pavilion’s boiserie but if two hours of architecture meant that Temeraire got to look like that for a minute longer it was worth it.</p><p>“Have you already been to the library? It’s the room with the grant balcony and the gate in the rail. I can put my head there and listen to Laurence while he is sitting in his favourite chair.”</p><p>Of course he would ask after the library.</p><p>“Yes, you have collected a great many books.”</p><p>“Half of them belong to Laurence”, Temeraire said with enough glee to have Laurence flush, “Though he has a silly preference for novels.”</p><p>“My dear…”</p><p>“I have tried to interest him in mathematics, but he always vanishes, if I invite someone for a discussion.”</p><p>“Novels, Sir?”, Emily asked, enjoying Laurence embarrassment.</p><p>“Quite so. I wanted to invite Miss Austin for his birthday, but Laurence is always complaining when there are artists in the house.”</p><p>“I can’t imagine why. But we have met Mister Clare at dinner. A charming fellow.”</p><p>“Oh”, Temeraire shifted a little, looking guiltily at Laurence, who seized the opportunity to glare at the dragon.</p><p>“My dear you can’t invite strangers to stay at our home. Not when you are not here to entertain them.”</p><p>“But Mister Clare isn’t a stranger. We know him.”</p><p>“Would you let him sleep in your pavilion?”</p><p>Temeraire’s ruff flattened, “I suppose not.”</p><p>“Then don’t leave him unattended in our house. And pray tell your other friends, that they have to announce their visits. Mister Clare quite rudely interrupted our dinner.”</p><p>“If it bothers you greatly Laurence, I shall tell them.”</p><p>“Thank you, dear.”</p><p>“Are you going to dine with us tomorrow?”, Laurence inquired.</p><p>“I fear not. The discussions are rather lively, to say the least, and I fear what might happen if I leave the matter unattended for a single hour. Politicians are rather nasty creatures.”</p><p>“Oh”, Emily couldn’t quite keep the disappointment from her voice, “I suppose you won’t be around much, then?”</p><p>“This whole thing should be dealt within a week or so. And I’m sure Laurence will show you around all his favourite places in London where I never get to go. Laurence, you have to convince that opera house, that it must perform the plays in the open so I can enjoy them with you.”</p><p>If Emily had ever been thrilled to go to the opera, Temeraire’s enthusiasm would have destroyed her interest for good. Nothing good ever came from an art form beloved by that particular dragon.</p><p>“I fear that is rather unlikely, my dear. But I also believe that Miss Roland might prefer a different sort of entertainment. Pray tell have you ever been hunting?”</p><p>Emily blinked at Laurence stupefied, “Demane and I have been hunting frequently while under your command.”</p><p>“I meant fox hunting. On horseback. At an estate. I know my family has extended invitations to your mother, but I never heard word that she actually attended.”</p><p>Which declared fox hunting a rather boring affair, but there was a gleam in Laurence’s eyes that made Emily curious.</p><p>“No, Sir. I have never hunted on horseback.”</p><p>Or done anything on horseback, for that matter.</p><p>“Well Lord Graham has extended an invitation to a private hunting party, come Saturday and I was of a mind to accept. If you feel up to it, you may join.”</p><p>Well Roland you have gotten yourself into this.</p><p>“I would love to but… I have never ridden a horse.”</p><p>“Well we do have a week to fix that, don’t we?”</p><p>---</p><p>Temeraire watched his Captain sleep in the crook of his arm.</p><p>Roland had retreated once he had pronounced himself tired. He could see a candle still lit in her room.</p><p>He found himself quite satisfied with her presence. For one it was good to see her and if Excidium was to be peculiar about her, as he denoted it, wilfulness, Temeraire might just persuade her to stay.</p><p>He might not be a fighting dragon any longer but neither were many of the covert’s dragons. Most of them were only required for light patrol duty and a few skirmishes overseas.</p><p>Maybe Excidium wouldn’t even require a Captain anymore. And if he didn’t want Roland as a companion, Temeraire would gladly welcome her as a member of the household. He was sure Laurence and Tharkay wouldn’t mind.</p><p>And he was terribly glad to have her around now that the latter was gone.</p><p>Laurence had fallen asleep long before he managed to tell Laurence about the letter that had been left for him.</p><p>It had nearly been a year, but something was still off.</p><p>After all he had to tell Laurence that he could stay if he wanted, something he had never had to do before. As if his dismissal of Roland would mean that he didn’t want his Captain to be around. As if there would ever be a point in time were Laurence wasn’t welcome.</p><p>As if Laurence could ever do or say something, that would make Temeraire wish him gone.</p><p>It had been a year, but he felt like there was still something left unsaid between them.</p><p>Laurence shifted in his sleep, the wool blanket tightly wrapped around him coming loose.</p><p>It was nearly may, and the nights were decently warm even for a human, still, Temeraire tried his best to nuzzle the blanket back in place, without waking Laurence.</p><p>It was one of those moments, where he wished he wasn’t a dragon.</p><p>If he was human he could cover Laurence properly or even better, have Laurence sleep in a real bed. Though Temeraire surmised, Laurence might be scandalized by the idea of a human Temeraire snuggling up in bed next to him. However, it looked rather comfortable when Tharkay did it.</p><p>The candle behind Roland’s window went out, now all his humans were asleep.</p><p>He usually cherished these moments, knowing that Laurence and the staff, which by now he considered to be his crew, were all save and comfortable.</p><p>Tonight was a good night, he decided. Thus far there were no signs of nightmares plaguing Laurence and he still cherished the look on his Captain’s face when Roland had agreed to riding lessons.</p><p>He had missed that expression, the pride radiating from Laurence, whenever he was well pleased with one of the crewmembers and Roland in particular.</p><p>Whilst Laurence had always berated him for having favourites, Temeraire had kept his own opinion concerning Roland to himself.</p><p>Laurence might not have wanted to, but he had always had a favourite of his own and everyone except Laurence knew.</p><p>Thinking back to all the time they had invested in Roland, Temeraire deemed it more than fair, that she might try to cheer up Laurence a little until either Tharkay came back or the whole gratuitous business in parliament was dealt with.</p><p>He would talk to her in the morning.</p><p>The blanket came loose again and Temeraire turned to try and right it once more. Laurence had curled in on himself, shaking all over and sweat gleaming on his forehead. His face was twitching and his fingers searching for purchase in the spring air.</p><p>Temeraire winced before curling around Laurence, careful not to wake him, he did not like the expression Laurence wore whenever he woke up from a nightmare.</p><p>Maybe tomorrow would be one of the better nights.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The hack of suprise and protection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Riding lessons? Laurence wth?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sir, you can’t buy me a horse”, Emily said, looking at Laurence as if he had lost his mind.</p><p>Which honestly wasn’t completely unlikely considering the price named by the horse dealer. It was a ridiculous sum for a horse that could have barely sufficed to satiate a Winchester.</p><p>Laurence was purposefully ignoring her, patting the grey gelding he had bought seemingly on sight, which gave Emily the strong suspicion that he had already been here to pick a horse for himself.</p><p>It was her own fault she supposed, taking a fancy to the beast, even though she immediately regretted agreeing to riding lessons, after seeing a stallion knock out one of the stablehands with a precise kick.</p><p>“I wanted to acquire one for Tharkay anyway. For all the travelling he has done he doesn’t seem to take much joy in riding. She’s a sweet one. I suppose since I find the two of you kindred spirits, he might fancy her as well.”</p><p>Emily looked back at the mare, doubting that Tharkay would find anything to his liking. For one, she was considerably smaller than Laurence's gelding and her coat reminded her of a deer. She also had big brown eyes, that looked rather dumb now that Emily came to think of it. But she had been the only horse to not shy away from her or show any signs of distress, which usually Emily would have attributed to the smell of dragons but none of the beasts seemed to have any objections regarding Laurence.</p><p>“So Miss Roland, as much as I do enjoy your company, you must see that I’m not buying you a horse."</p><p>Laurence was a terrible liar and he wasn’t even trying.</p><p>They led the groomed horses towards the stable doors. Emily’s mare tugging excitedly on the reigns. She was convinced that the horse made more than one attempt to stamp her foot, which was insufficiently protected by thin riding boots that were more aesthetically pleasing than functional.</p><p>They went along very well with the clothing – Laurence referred to it as a riding habit – buckskin boots complimenting the green dress, which to her delight did not force her chin to rest on her breast and was even though, quite hot, buttoned up to her neck.</p><p>She had refused the hat and Laurence had let it slide, though not without the off-hand comment that she could not part with it during the actual hunt. Staring at the contraption strapped to her horse’s back, she became doubtful wherever the whole endeavour might not turn out to be a disaster.</p><p>She was not well acquainted with the requirements for a young Lady in polite society, but she supposed that if she accompanied Laurence on a hunt, she was expected to at least remain in the saddle.</p><p>They walked the horses till they reached the edge of a small copse and not for the first time Emily found herself starstruck by London’s countryside. She had seen most of England, but she had only seen it from dragon back. Being surrounded by all this growth made her feel a foreigner in a country she had considered home.</p><p>“Well then, I suppose we are sufficiently out of sight”, Laurence slung the reigns of his gelding around a branch, which was more for show, than actually practical if he aimed to keep the horse from bolting. But the beast seemed content with its new owner and just moved enough to maw on the meagre grass to its feet.</p><p>Other than Emily’s steed, which chose this very moment to try and break out to the right.</p><p>Emily cursed, clutching the reigns, only to see the bloody thing relax as soon as Laurence was close enough to pat her neck.</p><p>“Not as sweet as I thought, are you”, though he didn’t sound very disappointed.</p><p>“So how does this work?”, she inclined her head to what she supposed was a saddle, it looked quite different from what Laurence was using.</p><p>“Simple enough. Hold her, will you?”, as if Emily had any say in what the horse might do.</p><p>Laurence grabbed a piece of leather extending from the saddle, pointing towards the sky, to pull himself onto the horse. Once he had done that, the rest looked indeed manageable. He just adjusted himself on the seat before hooking his left leg through the stirrup, while placing the other between the two leather pads.</p><p>It was a comical sight, since the horse seemed too small and Laurence had an oddly regal posture, while looking to all the world as if he were about to demand tea.</p><p>“So you ought to mount her, I will give you a leg up since I imagine those skirts will be troublesome. Then you just sit astride, with the right hip back so to allow your shoulders to fall into line”, Emily watched him adjust his upper body, now utterly convinced that Laurence on horseback would be welcome at a queen’s tea party, “The right leg is placed on the front of the saddle”, he tapped the leather pads with his index finger, “You only have to bend the left leg and put your boot in the stirrup.”</p><p> He dismounted in a smooth motion and Emily had a thousand questions on her tongue, all surrounding the fact that riding side-saddle ought to be the skill of women and women only, but Laurence was looking at her in this expecting way of his and she stepped into his offered hands. Her weight was apparently not much trouble and she had the odd fleeing of being lunged into the air as if they were at the very beginning of a flight.</p><p>Once in the saddle it wasn’t as easy to copy Laurence beforementioned adjustments as one might think. But after a few repetitions of the explanation and her reprimanding him for being silly not to help her arrange her skirts she found herself quite comfortable.</p><p>“We will start by trotting but if she increases her speed try to hold on with your thighs and not tuck unnecessarily on the reigns, but I suppose she will follow Surprise over here without making a fuss.”</p><p>Now actually on horseback Emily wasn’t so sure if she liked the word <em>suppose </em>associated with the living thing moving underneath her. It was as far from being on dragonback as one could imagine, she had the sensation of feeling every muscle shift and while she had a harness to secure her during flight, there was nothing keeping the horse from throwing her off.</p><p>Laurence mounted his own beast, looking just as comfortable there as on the base of Temeraire’s neck, not even requiring the reigns to give the horse directions but rather nudging it carefully with his thighs.</p><p>“Very well Miss Roland, shall we begin our hack through the lovely London countryside?”</p><p>“Move”, Emily told the horse, feeling her face turn crimson, noticing Laurence bemused expression.</p><p>He had not talked to the horse, though to be fair, she remembered vividly him laying a hand on Temeraire’s neck and somehow the dragon had been aware of his Captain’s immediate needs.</p><p>“How do I…”, she made helpless gesture in the direction she supposed they were headed.</p><p>Laurence clicked his tongue Emily’s horse moving towards him without so much as a neigh in warning. Turning the gelding – Surprise – forward, Laurence allowed the horse to trot a little ahead of Emily.</p><p>She would never admit to it, but the sudden movement had been enough to startle her, and she did not feel comfortable in her current position.</p><p>“It might help to give her a name”, Laurence offered, which seemed a waste considering that the beast clearly wouldn’t appreciate it.</p><p>And while Emily never had a reason to dream up her own dragon’s name, given that she could rest assured in inheriting Excidium’s affections, she had one in mind and found herself reluctant to bestow it on the horse.</p><p>However it was unlikely she would get a better chance to use it.</p><p>“Would Praesidium, do? I suppose it’s not as befitting to a horse as it would be to a dragon but neither does Surprise”, she looked at the grey mount with scrutinizing eyes, “I suppose it’s another ship.”</p><p>“It is. Actually she is a fine frigate under the command of a dear friend of mine, to whom you may never mention the horse.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t know how such a meeting might occur.”</p><p>“Oh it’s highly possible he will be attending some of the balls, I have been invited to. As always you are very welcome to accompany me. As you are welcome to remain in the relative privacy of my home.”</p><p>It was a gracious offer, allowing her to enjoy her stay without having to attend a single ball.</p><p>“It would be a shame not to attend when someone has bestowed me with such beautiful gowns for the occasion”, she could only see the profile of Laurence’s face but there was an unmistakable grin to be observed.</p><p>She had wondered where her wardrobe had come from, since it did not resemble anything her mother or Harcourt would have worn. Both not caring that their dresses were no longer fashionable.</p><p>Laurence’s involvement had been a safe bet since the clothes were fitted for her and there were only so many people able to inquire on the covert’s tailors for a certain aviator’s measurements.</p><p>And even though she did not doubt Laurence when it came to dress up properly for certain occasions, there was too much detail in the selection of the individual pieces of clothing to be contributed to a man known for his practicability.</p><p>“So you would be willing to accompany me to a family dinner come Monday?”, he inquired, answering her unasked questions by saying, “My mother would be delighted by your presence.”</p><p>“With pleasure, Sir.”</p><p>“Very well. How are you feeling? You are a little old to be introduced to horses, but I dare say you and Praesidium are doing very well.” </p><p>“Thank you. But I wasn’t aware that you are such an experienced horseman. Or”, she added in a mocking voice, “That gentlemen are instructed on riding side-saddle.”</p><p>“Ah, both deeds of a youth spend among the British upper class. I received riding lessons at an early age and had in recent years, every reason and ample opportunity to improve my horsemanship. Regarding the side-saddle, as you might have guessed it is not quite a proper skill for a gentleman. It was nonetheless acquired in a bet. One of my shipmates was in possession of a handsome estate on the Spanish coast, when on leave, he invited us for a hunt provided that every attendant would try his absolute best to make an awkward or outright outrageous appearance. As young seaman such a bet is taken rather seriously and so on said day, one of the gents arrived clothed in all the colours imaginable, another wore a pastors robe and was sitting on a mule while our host decided to attend in Adams costume”, Emily was impressed that Laurence manged to deliver that speech without the slightest blush.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you turned up in a dress?”, Emily would have fainted if he had even given the slightest inclination to agree.</p><p>“I didn’t go quite this far, but there is nothing more disturbing to young gentlemen then there shipmate turning up on a mare with flower braided hair and riding alongside them side-saddle”, he shook his head, “I had not properly thought it through. There were a lot of rumours after that and a challenge to be made. That at least sufficed to quiet some ugly voices.”</p><p>Emily did not enjoy any talk of duelling, but the opening was too good to ignore. “There are certain rumours now. Not that I would give them much credit, but I suppose it might be beneficial to know?”</p><p>“If the last five years have reminded me of something, then that peacetime tries to make up for the lack of battles in gossip. I have made the decision to not pay it any mind. But if there is a particular one that might worry you, you may as well bring it up.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s nothing serious just the covert speculating. You know how aviator’s can be. That is… they are speculating about you and Mister Tharkay.”</p><p>Emily noticed not with some relieve that there was an amused glint to Laurence expression, at the very least he was not offended.</p><p>“I suppose Admiral Granby is a great advocate of some of those rumours”, there was still a fond ring to Laurence voice whenever he talked of Granby.</p><p>Emily knew that off all the aviators including her own mother her former Captain had the closest ties with his original first lieutenant and opposing to some opinions Granby had benefitted more from it than taken harm. Though how much harm could come to a man commanding the loyalty of Britain’s famous firebreather was beyond her.</p><p>“I think he finds them quite amusing and enjoys being the only one frequently visiting you on the estate.”</p><p>“And spreading word of whispering servants”, Laurence cocked his head to the side, “Though the rumours haven’t done us any harm, which might be the only reason why he is involved in spreading them. The benefit of infamy I dare say. Now Miss Roland you would greatly oblige me by telling me how Captain Demane is fairing. I understand he is bound for a transport come month?”</p><p>“To the East Indies and so god will further on to China.”</p><p>“The opium trade?”, Laurence asked and there was a hesitancy to his voice, she found very unlike the man who five years ago hadn’t even flinched with a blade pressed to his neck.</p><p>“Certainly. Have you any insights?”</p><p>“Not more than the average civilian, I fear. I know that Ning has been corresponding with Temeraire on the topic and he has brought it up in parliament, but it is to beneficial for Whitehall to shut it down. I suppose Demane might be thrown into a powder keg, maybe we could arrange a meeting before his departure. An invite to dinner, perhaps?”, he turned his head in a fashion reminding Emily of the scrutinizing gazes Captain St. Germain had given the girl her son had presented to her.</p><p>She was of a mind to ask, wherever Demane would get a chance to reach the East Indies if the dinner turned out dissatisfactory to Laurence’s agenda.</p><p>He was quite aware of their relationship, hence both Emily and Demane had inquired on his opinion for… well proper courting gifts. With a varying degree of success that had drawn Tharkay into the mix as well.</p><p>But being aware did not mean that Laurence approved and while Emily did not <em>need </em>Laurence’s approval, she did like the image of her being able to bring along Demane and Kulingile to visits.</p><p>Which would be an awkward affair, if Laurence took a dislike to Demane in her presence.</p><p>“I’m sure he would be delighted.”</p><p>Laurence grinned in personal victory, “Feel free to bother the staff for pen and paper once we return. Miss Boleyn should be aware of Temeraire’s as well as my schedule. You may make the dinner invite whenever it suits you best.”</p><p>It took a moment before it dawned on Emily that Laurence had just tricked her into hosting a dinner.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>